Infatuation
by Little Miss Whitlock
Summary: Bella's first semester of college will be one she'll never forget. Entry into Ninapolitan's D.I.L.F. contest. C/B, AH


Ninapolitan's D.I.L.F. Contest

Story Title: Infatuation

Author: Little Miss Whitlock

Pairing: Carlisle/Bella

Vamp or Human: Human

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight, or the hot DILF himself.

****

"I think this is the last of it! When you move back home this summer, I expect you to have thrown a lot of this stuff out, Bells. What is this in this trunk, anyway?"

I turned to face my dresser, putting some t-shirts into a drawer.

I heard my dad drop the trunk with a loud thud. I busied myself with moving the shirts around in the drawer, pretending like I wasn't listening to him.

I heard him fiddling with the lock, and I held my breath, waiting.

"Isabella Marie Swan—please tell me I did not just lug a trunk full of…books…up four flights of stairs?!"

I swallowed thickly. "Um…"

I turned around and saw him standing, rubbing his lower back. "I could have gotten a hernia over," he picked up some of the books, "Pride and Prejudice and Little Women? I hope you think about your poor Dad now whenever you read these books."

I hugged him. "I really appreciate you lugging my books up here for me, Dad."

He released me and clapped his hands together. "Well, I better be heading back before it gets late. Will you be alright by yourself?"

I nodded.

"Do you have enough money?"

Again, I nodded.

"Do you have the mace I gave you?"

I blushed, looking down at my feet. "Yes, Dad."

"I hope you won't have to use it, I just want to make sure you're safe. You're my favorite daughter, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm your only daughter."

"That, too." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and tucked it in the top drawer of my dresser. "Call me sometime, alright? I know I'm your Dad, and I might not be cool, but I still want to hear from you every now and then."

I laughed a little, trying to bite back the tears that were threatening my eyes. "I promise."

He hugged me again briefly, and I gave him a bottle of water before he left. I sat down on the naked mattress of my new bed and stared at the blank, grey brick walls around me. This place would need some kind of decoration so it wouldn't look like a jail cell.

I decided to go for a jog instead of sitting in my room waiting for my roommate to show up. I changed into some yoga pants and a tank top, throwing on a jacket as well. I sat down in the chair and laced up my tennis shoes. I tucked my hair back into a ponytail and threw on a headband to keep my bangs off my face. I grabbed my mp3 player, tucking the buds into my ears and attaching the player to my armband. I carefully climbed down the four flights of stairs and took off down the sidewalk. The air was crisp, but with a bit of summer warmth left to it. I began the light jog and enjoyed the trees, which were beginning to turn to autumn oranges and reds, bend over the road, blanketing the streets and creating a welcome and safe feeling.

I must have gone a mile or two before turning back and heading towards the dorm. On the way I saw more parents and kids my age unpacking vans and trucks full of stuff. A few boys who looked my age waved, and I smiled back and nodded politely. Once I reached the campus buildings, I stopped to catch my breath. The music was thumping in my ears and my heart felt like it was starting to go into overtime. I stretched my arms up above my head and kicked my legs a bit, stretching out my muscles.

I started back towards my room, wondering if my roommate had shown up or not while I was gone. By the time I had reached the building and made my way up the stairs, I had been thanking the heavens above that I hadn't tripped and hurt myself—maybe college was going to be a good thing for me after all.

I opened my door to find the other half of the room still empty. I sighed and tossed my keys on my desk and peeled off my jacket. I tossed it on the floor near my hamper, which was still full of clean clothes from the move. I threw my tank top there as well and kicked off my shoes. I was about to pull off my pants when I heard the door handle jiggle. My heart was up in my chest as the door swung open and someone carrying a large cardboard box walked through.

"Hello?" The unfamiliar male voice asked behind the box.

I was shocked. Here I stood, in my sports bra and yoga pants, fingers hooked into the waistband, getting ready to strip, and a guy walks into my room?

He dropped the box with a loud sigh and turned to look at me.

Thank you Department of Housing, I thought as I took in the guy before me.

I blushed and dropped my hands to my sides. "Um, hi…are you my roommate?"

He laughed and shook his head. "No. Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen—Rosalie's father?"

I must have had a confused look on my face because he continued. "Your roommate, Rosalie?"

I snapped my head. "What? Oh, yes, of course! Gosh, I'm so sorry—and embarrassed. I can't believe I thought you were my roommate," I rambled, trying to cover my exposed midriff with my hands.

His eyes were smiling. "Well, I'm certainly flattered that you thought I was so young!"

I looked around, anywhere but at the gorgeous man in front of me. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. You could tell he used to be very athletic because his body still held some muscular form to it, although it had most likely faded over the years. He was wearing a dark grey polo shirt and some khaki shorts.

If I stared too long, I feared I might self-combust from his DILF-like hotness.

"I never caught your name," he hedged.

"Oh, um, I'm…"

"Isabella?" A female voice asked as she flitted into the room. I took one look at this girl and knew she had to be Rosalie. She had the same blonde hair as her father, and their facial features were strikingly similar. She was wearing a burnt orange tank top and some cut-off jean shorts, which only accentuated her long and well-muscled legs.

I began to clam up, feeling very awkward in front of these two people who looked like they belonged in a GAP advertisement.

"It's Bella, just Bella."

Carlisle smiled. "Well 'just Bella,' it's nice to meet you. This is my daughter, Rosalie."

She looked at me for a moment, not saying a word. I felt like I was being appraised by a panel of judges on America's Next Top Model. "Hello," she said.

I nodded. "Hi."

"Well, I'll go down and get some more stuff," Mr. Cullen said, clapping his hands together. He walked out of the room, leaving Rosalie and I alone.

The air felt thick with tension as she opened one of her boxes and began pulling out pair after pair of shoes.

"Those are all so beautiful," I sighed.

She turned to me with a small smile on her face. "You're into shoes?"

I nodded quickly. "Are those…Manolo's?" I asked, pointing at a specific pair.

She held up the most gorgeous shoe I had ever seen. "This? Yes, my Aunt bought them for me at a sample sale in New York City…aren't they fabulous?"

I nodded and sighed. "Oh yes."

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "What size are you?"

"Me?'' I squeaked.

"No, the other girl behind you; yes you!"

"Oh, um a seven and a half."

She smiled and held them out to me. "Try them on."

My jaw was hanging down by now. "Really? But I am all sweaty."

She shrugged. "Just do it, Bella."

I took the shoes from her and ran my finger across them gingerly, adoring them as if they were a small child. I sat down on my bed and slipped them on, buckling the strap around my ankle.

I heard her gasp. "Those look perfect on you!" She squealed.

I stuck out my foot, staring at them. "They are so lovely."

"Walk around the room! I want to see the girls in motion!"

I stood up, taking a few tentative steps around the room. As I became more comfortable in the shoes, I began strutting around. Rosalie smiled in excitement.

I was just about to walk towards the door when it flew open, knocking me to the ground. I landed with a loud thud against the wood floor. My head was pounding and all the noise around me sounded ten times louder than it was.

"Bella, are you alright?" Rosalie was calling.

I winced, trying to sit up.

"No, honey, just stay where you are," a soothing voice called.

I opened my eyes. Mr. Cullen.

"There you are. We were beginning to worry about you," he teased, smiling softly as his hand ran across my forehead.

My muscles clenched involuntarily and my lady parts began to tingle off the charts. My breathing became shallower the longer his hand roamed across my face, down my arm, checking my pulse.

"Bella, do you feel alright? How is your vision?"

"Uh…" I muttered. Really, that's all you can come up with? You're such a moron, I scolded myself.

He stared at me for a moment, probably checking my pupils or something. "Rose, grab me a wet washcloth, and I think we might need some ice."

I heard her scramble up from off the floor next to me and take off out the door, leaving me and the hottest Father ever, alone.

I tried to sit up again and he pushed me back down, his hand strongly pushing on my shoulder. "Bella, don't try to sit up, please," he begged.

"I—I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. My head just, well, it fucking hurts."

He stared at me.

"Shit, I've just said fuck, haven't I?"

He let out a barrel laugh. "Oh, Bella, I have a feeling you and Rosie are going to get along so well."

I sat there, feeling stupid, and embarrassed for being so turned on.

His eyes trailed down my body to the shoes that I was wearing. "I am very sorry I hit you with the door. It probably didn't help that you were wearing these, hm?" He asked, his hand picking up the back of my foot.

Breathe, one, two, three, breathe.

I shook my head. "I guess not."

"Well, let's get them off for you," he said softly.

My heart jumped up in my throat and I tried to keep my leg from twitching as he gently unbuckled the right shoe, sliding it off my foot and placing it on the ground. His hand caressed my foot in a way that I was sure was nonsexual for him, but overly sexual for me. My toes curled as his fingernail tickled at the skin of my heel, and I silently prayed to God that Rosalie would never come back so I could sex this man up properly.

"Is your ankle okay?" he asked as his warm hand probed up the back of my foot, his fingers lightly tapping against my skin.

I nodded again, swallowing thickly.

He set my foot down and picked up the other. The moments seemed to pass in a slow agony, my heart accelerating so fast I felt like I would burst. I wanted so badly to sit up and throw my body against him, clawing and kissing and…

"Dad? What the hell?!" Rosalie shrieked, shaking me out of my naughty daydream of me and Mr. Cullen.

He quickly pulled off the shoe and let go of my foot. "I was taking her shoes off to check her ankles," he explained.

She looked at him, and then over to me. My face felt like it was hotter than Hell, giving away my side of the story. She wrinkled her nose and threw the washcloth and ice pack down at me. "Here."

Mr. Cullen grabbed the washcloth, running it over my forehead before handing me the icepack. "Okay, I want you to try to sit up slowly. Rosie, stand on that side."

I thought I heard her huff, but she was right beside me, offering me her hand. I took it, gripping it lightly as I pulled myself up off the floor. Mr. Cullen was on the other side of me, his hand gripping my arm and attempting to steady me.

I swayed, my vision a little fuzzy. "Whoa, look at the colors," I remarked.

"Let's just get you sitting down in this chair," Mr. Cullen said, helping me shuffle into the seat. I plopped down into the chair, closing my eyes.

"Don't go to sleep, Bella, you may have a concussion."

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Are you a Doctor, Mr. Cullen?"

He nodded. "Yes. That's why I'm not rushing you to the hospital right now."

I sighed. "Just my luck, my roommates' Dad is a doctor."

"Do you want some Tylenol or Advil, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled at her. "Yes, some Advil would be wonderful."

She rummaged through one of her boxes until she pulled out a bottle of pills and handed me a water bottle. I took them both and chugged the pills, chasing them with the water.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"You're welcome."

"Well, don't let me stop you from moving in or anything. I'll just sit here and read, or unpack, or something."

Rosalie and her dad exchanged a look before nodding. "Rosalie, you stay here and unpack some stuff, and I will bring up the boxes."

"Alright. Thanks, Dad."

Mr. Cullen headed out the door. As soon as his footsteps became faint on the stairs, Rosalie turned to me, a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"You're crushing on my dad!"

My mouth opened slightly. "What? Your dad? Come on, Rosalie! I just met you!"

She shrugged. "Don't you think I know my dad is hot? I mean, he's definitely an 8, practically a 9."

"More like a ten," I mumbled to myself.

"Anyway, all my girlfriends back at home crushed on him, too, so why would you be any different?"

I felt my face redden in anger. "Thanks for lumping me in with a bunch of Barbie-doll looking, GAP-wearing, skanks."

She pointed at me with a long stick. "We don't all look like Barbies, we aren't skanks, and we most certainly do not shop at the GAP."

I held up my hands in defense. "Sorry, that was the concussion talking."

She squinted her eyes at me. "I'll let you slide this time, but the next time you insult my friends I'm going to take a LouBoutin to your eye."

I nodded. "Noted."

She turned back to her box, pulling out more shoes and placing them in their respective holes on her shoe rack.

I sat there, watching her, until I heard footsteps on the stairs. Mr. Cullen came in carrying some more boxes, and someone else trailed in behind him. He set the boxes down and took the one from his new helper, a tall, dark-haired muscular-looking frat boy.

"Thank you," Mr. Cullen said.

Rosalie looked at the guy, back at me, and then back at him, secretly calling 'dibs' on him. As if I was interested; the only man in this room I wanted dibs on was her hunky father.

"Girls, this is," he started.

"Emmett McCarty," the guy said, walking forward to shake my hand before turning to Rosalie and shaking her hand, letting his linger with hers.

Mr. Cullen coughed and Emmett pulled his hand away, tugging on the back of his neck. "Your, um, dad said you ladies could use an extra hand or two, and since I moved in yesterday, I told him I didn't mind helping out."

"Isn't that nice?" Mr. Cullen asked.

We both nodded.

"So, whose big heavy boxes are these?" he asked, pointing to the overly large boxes in the corner near Rosalie's bed.

"Mine," she stated proudly.

Emmett looked back to Mr. Cullen. "Tell me all the big ones are up here already."

Mr. Cullen laughed, shaking his head. "Wish I could, son, but the U-Haul's still pretty full."

I thought I heard Emmett swearing behind him as they headed down for more stuff.

When they were a safe distance away, I heard Rosalie squealing. "Oh-my-God, Bella! He is so hot! Did you see his arm muscles? And his dimple in his cheek? I about melted."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "He looked nice."

"Nice?! Are you fucking blind? That guy is a walking Abercrombie and Fitch model. I must have him."

I held up a pair of brown stiletto boots. "These and some jeans should do the trick."

She grabbed them from me and smiled. "I like the way you think."

I watched her unpack for a while more, Mr. Cullen and Emmett bringing up load after load of who knows what. When they were finished, Emmett excused himself and said he would see us around.

Mr. Cullen grabbed a water bottle from the miniature fridge and chugged it. The whole time I tried not to stare at his wobbling Adam's apple that was just begging to be licked by me.

"Are you girls going to be okay for dinner? I can call and order you some pizza or something?"

Rosalie grinned. "Dad, can we get Chinese food? I've got a hankering for a pork-filled egg roll," she said as she looked over at me and winked.

I blushed as Mr. Cullen turned to me. "Bella, is that fine with you?"

I could only nod. The sweat from taking the trips up the stairs had caused his shirt and shorts to cling to him in areas that were better suited for my imagination only. I quickly scanned his hands, searching for a wedding ring, and was shocked to find none. Surely this delectable dad had a sex kitten wife?

Rosalie gave me a menu that had been left by the Resident Assistants in our welcome packets and we circled what we wanted. Mr. Cullen called it in for us, charging it to his card. When he hung up, I thanked him softly.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. You're Rosalie's roommate, which practically makes you family now; if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

I nodded and excused myself to shower while we waited for the food. I grabbed my caddy, a towel, and a change of clothes, slipping on my shower shoes and heading down the hall. I took my time, letting the shower warm before stepping in. I let the water flow over me, and when I closed my eyes, I saw Mr. Cullen's face staring back at me. I blinked furiously, startled. I showered and shaved my legs, dressing carefully in a pair of cropped sweat pants and a long-sleeved tee. I brushed my hair and pulled it up in a bun and trekked back to the room.

When I walked in, I could smell the Chinese food and my stomach grumbled in appreciation. I dropped my dirty clothes in the pile with my clothes from earlier and looked around to find an empty room.

"Rosalie?" I called out.

"In here!" She yelled from her closet. She came out a few seconds later and pointed at the food. "It came while you were gone."

I nodded and grabbed a soda before plunking down at my desk. "Did your dad leave?"

She fought to hide her smirk. "Yes, he wanted to go back to the hotel and rest—apparently we wore him out today; although somehow I think not in the way you'd like."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"No."

I sighed. "Fine." I began picking at my Orange chicken while Rosalie went back to unpacking.

A while later she turned to look at me. "My parents are divorced, in case you were wondering. She left when I was just a baby so I don't really know her except for Christmas and birthday cards."

I stared at her. "My mom walked out on us when I was four. I'm not really sure what happened—my dad doesn't talk about it a lot. I think he still hopes she'll come back."

We didn't talk for the rest of the night. I finished my dinner and laid in bed, reading a book before dozing off to dreams of Mr. Cullen in shining armor.

****

[ two months later ]

I paced around the room, my legs feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

"I'm sorry, Bells, I just can't get the time off—there's a huge case they need me on."

I bit my lower lip, trying not to cry. "No, I understand, Dad. It's just, I was really looking forward to seeing you—I haven't seen you since you dropped me off on move-in day."

He sighed sadly and I felt guilty for giving him such a hard time. He had been picking up extra shifts and sneaking money into my checking account so I wouldn't worry about money.

"I'll pick you up in a few weeks and bring you back home for the weekend. I ran into a couple of your friends who are still here and I know they'd love to see you."

I sat down on my bed and tucked my knees up to my chin. "Alright. I'm sorry I'm being so hard on you—I just didn't want to spend Parents' weekend here by myself."

Just as I was finishing my sentence, Rosalie walked in and waved. Her smile faded when she saw my sad face. She dropped her backpack down on the floor and collapsed into the beanbag we had bought for our room.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

I took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it, Dad. Just keep working hard and stay safe."

"I love you, kiddo."

I swallowed thickly. "I love you, too."

He hung up and I closed my phone, setting it down next to me. I covered my face in my hands and willed myself not to cry.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked softly.

"My dad can't come for Parents' weekend because he has to work. And I didn't think it would bother me so much—but I just really miss him."

She walked over and rubbed my back. "Well that really sucks, but you can always spend time with my dad and me…you know you're part of our family, too."

My stomach tensed at the mention of Mr. Cullen. Over the last two months I had woken up from many erotic dreams starring me and him—in my dreams I called him Carlisle, and he always made my wishes come true. It was sick and twisted, and usually was even worse when he would call the room looking for Rosalie or checking in to see how I was doing.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that. I'm surprised your dad is coming—I figure he'd be busy at the hospital or something."

She laughed. "He is a workaholic, but he loves me too much to not take advantage of an excuse to come and check on me."

"I'm sure you'll have a really great weekend together." I got up and started putting away some clean clothes I had sitting in a pile near my bed. I attempted to busy myself so I could fight off the urge to ask Rosalie more questions about Mr. Cullen.

"We all will—the three of us," she corrected. "I mean it, Bella. You are like a sister to me—mi familia es tu familia," she giggled.

"You don't speak Spanish!"

She winked. "No, but Emmett does. Oh the things that man can say and do with his tongue…"

I clapped my hands over my ears. "I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!"

She poked my side as she walked over to her bed and laid down on it. "I bet he'd even let you call him Daddy," she teased.

I blushed. "Shut up," I said as I tossed a throw pillow, hitting her in the face. She pretended to make kissy noises against the pillow. "Seriously, you're disgusting if you're thinking about your dad like that."

She pulled the pillow away from her face and winked. "Oh, come on, Bella; I'm not thinking of him like that; I am thinking of YOU thinking of him like that."

"You're sick." I started looking through my closet at my clothes.

"When my dad comes this weekend you should totally wear the dark purple v-neck top you have."

I looked at it, then over her suspiciously. It was very low cut. "Are you seriously trying to help me?"

She laughed. "Maybe, maybe not. Relax, Bella."

I eyed the shirt again, tucking it back in the closet. "Just, please don't embarrass me this weekend, Rose. It's going to be awkward enough as it is…"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bella. You know me."

"And that's what I'm afraid of."

****

"Bella, wake up! My dad's on his way!" Rose called as she shook my shoulder. I sat straight up and darted my eyes to the clock. Nine. I still had time. I stood up and grabbed my toothbrush and paste, shuffling into some flip flops and taking off down the hall. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face, trying to walk calmly back into the room.

Rosalie was sitting on her bed texting. I assumed it was Emmett by the way she was giggling. "He's nervous," she stated.

I raised an eyebrow. "To see your dad again? Well, I guess he should be."

She nodded. "We're going out to breakfast. Do you want to come with us?"

I shook my head. "No way, I'll leave that one to you all. I've got a paper I need to work on anyway…" I lied as I turned on my computer. I didn't think that I could handle watching Mr. Hot Daddy Cullen eating breakfast, the fork slipping between his perfect lips and…

"You're doing it again," Rose said.

"What?"

"Whatever you do when you go somewhere in your mind. Although I'm beginning to suspect it has something to do with my dad because your eyes get this glazed look and you look so…turned on."

I shook my body. "No," I lied. "I was just thinking about that cute guy in my Chemistry class."

She shrugged. "Cute boy, Carlisle Cullen, same thing. I can smell a liar from a mile away."

"Rose, don't," I begged.

She looked up and smiled. "I'll be on my best behavior," and then mumbled something else I couldn't hear, which convinced me she was out to embarrass me this weekend.

I fixed my hair and applied a small bit of makeup. Just as I was finishing there was a knock on the door. I looked over at Rosalie and she winked at me. She got up and I heard her squeal excitedly when she saw her dad. He threw his arms around her and commented on "how much she had changed" since the last time he saw her.

I stared at myself in the mirror, afraid to look over at the man who took my young breath away.

"Bella!" He called excitedly.

I turned to look at him and almost collapsed into the floor. There he stood, in all his sex and glory, wearing some light khaki pants and a chocolate brown button-up shirt. I figured he was dressed up for his meeting with Emmett, but secretly hoped he dressed up to torture me sweetly.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," I said politely, dragging out my words.

He walked over and gave me a soft hug. I inhaled his scent, mint and vanilla, and my lady parts cheered in sweet victory as my breasts pushed against his chest and I felt his body twitch. I wrapped my arms loosely around his body as my mind wandered to the million fantasies I had that began just like this.

He released me and stepped back, smiling. "How are you doing, sweetheart?"

So fucking good now that you're cock twitched on me, I wanted to say.

"Great!" I replied.

He smiled. "That's wonderful. Are you going to come with us to breakfast?"

"No, Dad, she has a paper to work on," Rosalie said.

He frowned. "That's too bad. Well, lunch or dinner then—you're not getting out of it."

He turned around to look at the room and Rosalie made a lewd gesture at me towards Mr. Cullen. I flipped her off and she just stuck her tongue out.

"Well, Dad, we should get going. I'm sure Emmett's already at the restaurant."

He nodded. "We'll see you in a bit, Bella. Good luck on your paper."

"Yeah," Rosalie started, grabbing her purse. "I hope you get a lot of long, hard work done."

Just as they were walking out the door, Mr. Cullen's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and asked Rosalie to wait a second.

"Hello?" he asked. He waited a few seconds before responding with a "yes" and "I see."

Rosalie was tapping her foot and I pretended to pull up some research on my computer. She stood behind my shoulder and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You're not fooling anyone, so stop Googling my dad and getting off to his photo."

I turned to glare at her. "Shut the fuck up," I growled.

She snickered and nudged me. "Bella, really. You know I love you."

I rolled my eyes. "I know."

After ten minutes, Mr. Cullen hung up the phone. "Sorry, girls; hospital stuff."

"It's fine. Let's go, Dad."

He looked down to his feet and back up sadly. "I'm waiting on the hospital to call me back. Why don't you go ahead and tell Emmett I'm sorry, but we can meet up again for dinner or something."

She pouted then nodded. "Alright. Bella, do you want to come?"

I most certainly do, but not to breakfast.

I shook my head. "Gotta work on this paper," I said lamely.

"I'll go by myself then," she announced loudly. "Dad, feel free to eat, drink, or use anything you need to."

He kissed her cheek. "Thank you, sweetie. Have fun with Emmett."

She walked out and shut the door. I could hear her key in the lock, closing me in with Mr. Hot Daddy. He sat down on a chair near my side of the room and peaked curiously over at my monitor.

"What's your paper about?" he asked.

I fumbled through my thoughts, trying to come up with an acceptable paper topic. "Uhm, uh, the new technology in hospitals."

He scooted closer to me. "Well, I can help you out if you need me."

I need you, on top of me in my bed, your hands checking for soft spots on my body…

I rubbed my hand over the back of my neck. "Right, you're a doctor."

He laughed. "Yes, Bella. I am."

I stood up, closing the lid on my laptop and walking over to the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of water and shook it in the air, asking him if he wanted one. He nodded, and I pulled another out. He stood to grab it from me, and my foot tripped on the rug, causing me to fall forward. His arms reached out to catch me before I hit the ground.

I blushed furiously and looked up into the eyes of my rescuer. "Sorry," I mumbled.

He smiled warmly. "No harm done. Are you alright?"

I almost died and had a heart attack right there—his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip and my body sang like the Harlem Boys Choir. I could barely nod.

I followed his glance down and noticed that part of my breast was sticking out of the v-neck purple top that Rosalie had suggested. I went to pull the top up, but his warm hand on top of mine stopped me.

He pulled my chin up to him. "Bella," he said, my name falling off his lips.

I tightened my grip on his forearm, pulling his body closer to mine. The air in the room turned thick, perhaps with anticipation or possible regret. I was hoping for the former.

"I shouldn't," he started before he leaned his face down and captured my body in his kiss. I responded almost instantly, my tongue meeting his in fervor. A low moan escaped him as his hands gripped my waist, tugging me almost impossibly closer.

My mind was reeling with all the thoughts of what could happen—my body felt like it had been zapped alive by crash cart pedals. "Mr. Cullen," I panted out.

"Oh, God, do you even know what that does to me?" he groaned, grinding his erection against me.

I could barely think, let alone form a coherent sentence. His hands began sliding underneath my top, expertly examining my body. He lips found my neck, gliding over my sensitive spots, causing me to shudder in pleasure. He was breathing heavy against my neck in a hungry manner. He bit down gently on my skin.

"Ah," I moaned appreciatively.

His hands traveled back down my stomach, one sliding underneath the waistline of my jeans. My breath caught in my throat as his fingers traveled toward the place I had dreamt of him the most. He looked up at me with concerned eyes.

"Tell me to stop," he begged.

I shook my head. "Don't. Please don't stop." I pushed his hand lower and he groaned.

"This is wrong of me," he whispered.

"I don't care. Please, Mr. Cullen."

His eyes grew determined and his fingers slid into my underwear. My legs felt like Jell-o and I was afraid I might faint at any given moment. One finger grazed over me and I let out a sigh. "Yes," I whispered. "Yes."

He continued tracing his finger over me, gently applying the sweetest pressure. My body began to move in time, creating the most sensual dance I think I could ever do. Mr. Cullen had his face tucked against the crook of my neck, placing warm yet soft kisses there.

"Bella, when I hit the right spot I want you to let go, alright?"

I felt his finger slide inside me and I immediately began clenching around him. He began a steady pace as my body bucked against him, begging for more. My hands clung tightly to his back, clammy with excitement. His fingers were skilled, precise in their movements. Each time he thrust it, my body tingled and crackled. The pressure building inside of me felt like it was going to explode—I might just combust from sexual fulfillment.

Random sounds were coming off my lips as he continued working his magic. As his finger curled inside me, he reached the trigger and pulled, sending waves of pleasure rolling out of me. I let out a loud moan, tossing my head back. My release exploded out of me and he whispered soothing words, kissing my neck gently to keep me grounded.

"Bella, sweetie, you were perfect. You were perfect."

I was panting as he removed his hand. I caught sight of his finger sliding into his mouth, his lips wrapped tightly around it. Although my vision was hazy, I had never felt so good in my entire life.

"Thank you," I whispered, still trying to catch my breath.

He licked his lower lip. "No, thank you. I know it wasn't appropriate of me, but…"

I kissed him, savoring our mixed flavor. "It was perfect."

His cellphone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it. "Hello?"

I pulled my shirt back down, smoothing it out. I brushed my hair off my face, trying to keep myself from eavesdropping.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone and looked at me. "That was Rosalie. She and Emmett are on their way over."

I gulped. "Oh, um, I'm sorry you didn't…" I trailed, gesturing towards his crotch.

He laughed, stepping closer to me. "It's nothing to worry about." He let his lips graze mine one final time before squeezing my hands with his. "You could visit sometime. There's always Christmas break."

****

**A/N: *wipes brow* is it Christmas break yet, or what? A special thanks to my bestie and beta, Little Miss Masen. I think I'm luring her into the Carlisle DILF side (and I totally love it!) and to Hammondgirl because she helped me so much (and she really did, dont listen to her if she said she didnt)**

**Reviews are like stocking stuffers from Mr. Cullen, and votes for the contest are like big huge, awesome…presents. *pervs!***


End file.
